Run
by Lillyflower01
Summary: You and your best friend are extremely excited to visit Jurassic World. Unfortunately, this trip doesn't end exactly how you expected when a dinosaur escapes which causes you to all run for your lives. But you do make a pair of good friends. One of which may even become more than a friend. Zach x reader


**(Y/B/F/N) = Your Best Friend's Name**

 **(Y/N) = Your Name**

Zach Mitchell Imagine

You and your best friend stood in the long line, bouncing frantically up and down.

"This is so exciting!" You grinned.

"I know! I know!" Beamed your best friend.

You peeked out from inside the long line of people, at the ride in front of you.

"We're almost at the front!" You squealed.

"We get to ride in a giant hamster ball!" Chuckled your best friend.

The two of you shared a laugh and moved forward in the line a little bit.

Suddenly your best friend had nudged you in the ribs. You looked at her in confusion and she nodded slightly to your right.

"That guy over there is lookin' at you," She whispered.

You glanced over to find that a dark haired boy was flashing his eyes at you between a conversation with another young boy (Probably his brother).

"No he's not," You giggled.

"Yeah he is!" Insisted your best friend.

You rolled your eyes.

"Let's just go," You said. "It's our turn."

Your best friend grinned and hopped into the ride. You couldn't help but glance back at the boy before following your friend.

"Whoa!" Gasped your best friend as the ball started to move.

The two of you looked around expectantly as you searched for the dinosaurs you were promised to see.

"Look!" You exclaimed.

You pointed as the ball rolled over a hill and a load of dinosaurs came into view. You both goggled over the dinosaurs, your eyes as wide as saucers.

"This is amazing!" You cried.

Your best friend nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Oh! Let's go over there! There's a bunch of dinosaurs that way!" You exclaimed.

You pointed to your right, towards a large pack of dinosaurs. Your best friend agreed and started to drive the ball towards the dinosaurs.

You hadn't been on the ride for too long when a notice started to blare on the small television screen in the ball.

"We have to go back?" Your best friend whined. "No!"

"Why do we have to go back?" You pouted.

"I'm-I'm sure it's fine if we stay out a little longer, right?" Your best friend frowned.

"That might be a bad idea," You pointed out. "I think if they want us to go back, we should go back."

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's nothing too dangerous," Your best friend shrugged. "It's not like a dinosaur escaped. We're not gonna be eaten."

"It could still be something else dangerous, I think we should go back," You announced.

"Oh I'm sure it'll be fine," Your best friend waved off your worries with a flick of her wrist.

"(Y/B/F/N)," You frowned.

"Fine, fine," Sighed your best friend. "Let's go."

You sent her a smile and reached for the controls. Your hand hadn't even touched the controls when the ground started to shake. A faint rumbling could be heard, which slowly got louder as the shaking got bigger.

"Wh-What is that?" You squeaked.

"I don't know," Your best friend admitted, shakily. "Is-Is this part of the ride?"

"I don't think so," You answered, quietly.

You shared a wide eyed look.

"Go," The word escaping your best friend's mouth was hardly a whisper.

You glanced behind you. A large dinosaur was storming towards you, her eyes glaring angrily at everything in her path.

" _Go_!" Screeched your best friend. "Go! Go!"

You took her advice and grabbed the controls. Unfortunately, the sound of the ride starting up again seemed to have grabbed the dinosaur's attention. As you sped away, the dinosaur lumbered towards you.

"Oh my-It's coming towards us!" Screamed your best friend.

"I see that!" You yelped.

"Drive faster!" Your friend demanded.

"I'm driving as fast as these things go!" You cried.

With a loud roar, the dinosaur swept it's right front hand out, causing the ride to spin out of control. You and your friend shrieked, your hands flying up to cover your faces. You gasped as the ride smashed against a large tree, forcing the ride to stop spinning. You slowly opened your eyes, looking around in panic. The dinosaur was luckily lumbering away from you. But you found quite a few large cracks all around the ride.

"What do we do?" You friend asked, shrilly.

"Okay, okay, let's just stay calm," You murmured.

You watched the dinosaur anxiously, waiting for it to leave. After what felt like hours, the dinosaur finally wandered out of sight. You waited for a few moments before unlatching the seat belts. Your hands fumbled but you soon succeeded in unlatching the seat belts. You threw the door open and bolted away.

You ran and ran; until you realized you had no idea where you were. You had been running aimlessly and had gotten completely turned around.

"(Y/B/F/N), do you know where we are?" You called out.

No answer.

"(Y/B/F/N)?" You frowned.

You turned in a slow circle. All around you was lush green grass and tall trees, but no (Y/B/F/N).

"(Y/B/F/N)‽" You cried out again.

You ran back the way you had came-or at least the way you thought you had come, everywhere looked the same now. But you couldn't find your best friend anywhere.

"Damn," You muttered, running a hand through your hair.

You spun around and jogged into the forrest. You weaved in and out of the trees, jumping at any little noise.

Suddenly something burst out from inside a clump of trees. You jumped, a small gasp escaping your lips. You stumbled to a stop, staring at the two boys with wide eyes. For a moment the three of you stared at each other. Then a loud roar snapped you back to reality.

"Run!" Yelled the older boy.

He grabbed the younger boy's wrist and broke back into a run. He grabbed your upper arm as he ran past you, forcing you to run with them.

"Is the dinosaur chasing you?" You yelped.

"Yes!" Cried the younger boy.

You glanced behind you as another loud roar filled the air. You didn't notice the boys had suddenly stumbled to a stop. So you ran smack-dab right into them.

"Why did we stop?" You screeched.

The boys didn't even have to answer. An enormous cliff stood right in front of you.

"Oh my-What do we do?" You yelped.

"We're gonna have to jump," The older boy announced.

Your eyes widened as you realized he was right.

"I-I can't," The younger boy stuttered.

"You can, you have to," You older boy insisted.

The thud of the dinosaur's feet came dangerously closer.

"But-But-I can't," The younger boy exclaimed, his eyes widening in panic.

"Hey," You said. You kneeled down so you were the same height as the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You _can_ , alright? You're going to be okay. Here, we can jump together."

You held a hand out, which the young boy cautiously took.

"We'll jump on three," The older boy declared.

The trees behind you quivered.

"One."

You could see the dinosaur through the trees.

"Tw-"

"Three!" You yelled. You grabbed the other boy's wrist and leapt off the cliff.

You fell for what felt like hours. The wind rushed past you, causing your hair to fly in your face. You hit the water sooner than you expected. Landing felt as if you had just hit hard concrete. The water was ice cold, making you freeze. As soon as you had your senses back, you desperately wanted to return to air. But you knew you had to wait until the dinosaur left. So you forced yourself to stay under water, no matter how much your lungs burned for air.

After what felt like years, the older boy tugged on your arm, informing you that the dinosaur was gone. You swam towards the surface as fast as you could. As you reemerged from the water, you filled your lungs with the much needed air. As soon as you got your breath back, you started to swim towards the land.

You and the boys collapsed on the ground.

"You jumped," The older boy grinned.

The younger boy just returned the smile, laughing.

"What-What're your names?" You asked.

"I'm Zach," The older boy informed you. "This is Gray, my little brother."

"I'm (Y/N)," You smiled.

"Weren't you one of those girls we saw in line?" Zach asked.

"Yeah," You nodded.

"Where's your friend?" Zach wondered.

"I don't know," You frowned. "She just sort of disappeared..."

"Oh," Murmured Zach.

The two boys awkwardly shuffled their feet, obviously not sure what to say.

"Do you know how to get to where everyone else is?" You asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I think it's over that way somewhere," Gray announced.

"How did these get out?" You exclaimed.

You stared up at the sky, which was filled with winged dinosaurs.

"I don't know," Answered Zach.

"Let's just get inside," Gray cried.

You hurried towards the large building, ducking out of the way of the dinosaurs.

"(Y/N)!"

You spun around at the sound of your name. You found your best friend running towards you.

"(Y/B/F/N)!" You exclaimed.

"(Y/N), what happened to you?" Cried your friend.

"I could ask you the same thing," You said. "I turned around and you were gone."

"The same thing happened to me," Murmured your best friend.

"(Y/N)! C'mon, we should get inside!" Zach cried.

You nodded and hurried after him, your best friend close behind you.

You laid across the couch, a box of Cheez-Its in your hand. You were watching a re-run of your favorite television show when a loud knocking at the front door caught your attention.

"Coming!" You yelled out.

You jumped up from the couch and trudged towards the front door. You yanked it open to find Zach standing on your front porch.

You had become good friends with Zach and Gray, and you had kept in touch with them over the past few weeks after your trip to Jurassic World.

But Zach didn't look as happy as he normally did. His eyes looked red-as if he'd been crying-and he looked less confident than usual.

"Zach?" You frowned. "What's wrong?"

"M-My girlfriend, sh-she dumped me," Zach sniffled.

"Oh," You gasped. "I'm sorry."

You pulled Zach in for a tight hug.

"Oh, come in," You suggested.

You stepped aside to let Zach in.

"Thanks," He murmured as he stepped into the house.

"Are you alright?" You asked.

Zach shrugged. "I'll be okay."

You gave him a small smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"Come on, we can watch a movie or something," You smiled.

You and Zach wandered out of Jamba Juice, each with a juice in hand.

"So how've you been?" You asked.

"Good," Zach nodded. "My ex already has a new boyfriend. One weeks and she already has a new boyfriend! Apparently she dumped me for this guy who's a total jerk." The brunette glared at his drink.

You rolled your eyes. "She's an idiot."

"What?" Zach sent you a curious look.

"Well, you're probably a great boyfriend," You shrugged.

"Aw, (Y/N), have you been thinking about me as your boyfriend?" Smirked Zach.

"Oh, shuddup," You rolled your eyes. "I just meant that you're brave, nice, and very handsome."

"Why thank you," That smirk seemed to be stuck to Zach's face.

"I'm never going to live down what I just said, am I?" You sighed.

"Nope," Snickered Zach.

You rolled your eyes.

"So do you ever think what it would be like if I were your boyfriend?" Asked Zach.

"No," You lied. "Do you ever think about what it would be like if I were your girlfriend?"

"Hmm...sometimes..." Zach shuffled his feet nervously.

You blinked. "Really?"

Zach shrugged. "I mean, you're really pretty and sweet and you're always there for me, not to mention how brave you are."

You smiled, a light blush starting to crawl across your face.

"Well, to be honest, I _do_ sometimes think about what it would be like if you were my boyfriend," You admitted.

"Oh?" A smile flitted across Zach's face. "You lied to me‽ How could you‽"

"Oh shuddup," You chuckled and playful shoved his shoulder.

Zach laughed and took a sip of his juice.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" You asked.

Zach grinned. "I would love that."

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review! But no flames, thank you.**


End file.
